tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Send His Nomance Packing
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward: Jump Shot One member of each tribe will be the defender standing on a perch in the water while one at a time, members of the other tribe leap off a platform into the water and attempt to throw a ball past the defender and into the net. The first tribe to get five balls in the net wins. Reward:'''A trip to a vineyard and a picnic '''Winner: Cagliari Immunity Challenge: Cannon Ski Ball Standing at the top of each tower, two members of each tribe will roll cannon balls down a long steep chute. While four other members will use ropes in an attempt to aim the chute trying to break one of the other tribe’s tiles. The first tribe to break all five of the other tribe’s tiles will win immunity. Winner: Sassari Story Night 12 Sassari returns from their Tribal where the last outsider, Andreas, was voted out. Jessy gathers Natalie, Noah, and Gerard and says that Emma and Joan would be the next two to go and the three agree. Day 13 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge. Since two people are sitting out on Cagliari, Aivars and Chantel volunteer to sit out. The defender for Sassari is Noah while the defender for Cagliari is Yannick. The first thrower is Sareya from Cagliari. She manages to fool Noah by psyching him out and scores the first point for Cagliari. Jessy is up next but is blocked by Yannick. Evan is up next but his throw is blocked by Noah. The next two throwers for Sassari are Gerard and Emma, who both get their ball in the net. The challenge continues until both tribes are tied with four points. Natalie tries to score a point but Yannick blocks the ball. Ally is the next up and manages to score a point, winning Cagliari reward. Cagliari arrives at the vineyard where they are given a tour. At the end of the tour, they are seated at a picnic table and served lunch. Evan continually talks to Sareya, much to her annoyance. Yannick, however, continues to worry about the two. After the picnic, the owner allows the tribe to look around his vineyard. Aivars and Rhi walk together to talk game. Rhi shares her worries about Evan showing her his idol last. Aivars, surprised, calms Rhi down and tells her that Evan would go first in their alliance. At Sassari, Emma approaches Jessy and asks her where she stands in the alliance. Jessy lies and says that she wants all girls in the final three and that her loyalties lie with her and Natalie. While Emma seemingly believes it, deep down she knows it is not true. Meanwhile, Joan, Noah, and Gerard go out fishing together. Noah says that the three girls are all jury threats and would probably take each other other than the men. Joan and Gerard agree, with Gerard suggesting that the three of them go to the end together. Noah and Joan like the plan and shake hands. It then begins to rain as Cagliari returns from the vineyard. Yannick tells Aivars his idea to send Sareya home instead of Chantel due to how close she is with Evan. Aivars worries that it may cause Evan to flip in a merge scenario, but Yannick calms him, saying Evan has a final three with them and wouldn't go back on it. Day 14 Morning at Cagliari, Jamie and Evan go out for a walk to treemail. When they see nothing, the two talk about Chantel. Evan says he feels like Chantel is undeserving to go farther due to her desire to quit. Jamie agrees and says she's pretty sure Chantel is next. When the two come back, they see Chantel still sleeping in the shelter. Evan rolls his eyes. Chantel then gets up in the after noon, she begins to complain about the hot day. Annoyed, Ally goes off on Chantel. Ally calls her a spoiled, rich girl with no life experience. Chantel tries to defend herself, but Ally doesn't listen and storms off. At Sassari, with their chores done, Natalie and Jessy hang out at the shelter. Natalie voices her desire to have two buffs, one to wear on her head and another to wear on her body. Jessy comes up with the solution to split their buffs in two with the machete and Natalie agrees. The two take off their buffs and Natalie cuts them in half. Meanwhile, Joan and Emma sit on their fishing boat in the middle of the water. The two talk about their favorite books, movies, TV shows, etc. Joan then tells Emma about the deal he made with Noah and Gerard and how he's not gonna go through with it. Emma thanks Joan for his loyalty. Day 15 The tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge. When asked who they are sitting out, Cagliari chooses Evan and Ally. Surprised, Jeff asks why they chose to sit out Evan, despite him leading the tribe to challenge wins in the past. Evan states those challenge had something physical in them while their current challenge doesn't. The ball rollers for Sassari are Jessy and Emma, allowing everyone else to hold the pipes in place. For Cagliari, the ball rollers are Aivars and Jamie, allowing everyone else to hold the pipe. Sassari gains an early lead, smashing two of their tiles before Cagliari. Cagliari manages to smash a tile but Sassari furthers their lead by smashing two more tiles. Cagliari smashes three more tiles and tie up the score, but Sassari smashes their next tile, winning them immunity. Cagliari returns to camp and the majority alliance of Evan, Jamie, Rhi, Aivars, and Yannick talk about the vote. Evan suggests voting Chantel because it would be an easy vote since she wants to quit. The others agree and Evan leaves. When he is out of hearing range, Yannick brings up the possibility to blindside Sareya, saying that once she goes, Evan's focus will be one hundred percent on the game. Rhi is concerned that it could backfire, but Yannick feels the plan will work. At the shelter, Ally says she is voting Chantel and no one else, citing her annoyance. Evan and Sareya agree and shake hands. Chantel then approaches Jamie and begs for her vote to stay. Jamie says it would be hard due to her desire to quit. Chantel says she knows it's a long shot but is determined to stay in the game for as long as possible. At Tribal, Evan states he still believes they are the stronger tribe and Sassari winning was a fluke. The rest of the tribe agrees. Ally then says she is voting Chantel because she wanted to leave the game a few days ago and it would be an easy decision. Chantel defends herself, saying she is just more vocal about what everyone is thinking. Rhi disagrees, saying she never thought about quitting the game and wants to get as far as she possibly can. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite Ally and Evan voting Chantel with Sareya, they are stunned to see everyone else vote Sareya. As Sareya's torch is snuffed, Evan glares at Yannick. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ally goes off on the tribe * Jessy isolates Emma * An injury could send a Survivor out of the game Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu